In general, a camera module is formed at a lens with frost or moisture under a cold climate condition, and in order to remove the frost or moisture, there is required a separate heating means on a camera, and therefore, the function and performance of a camera module can be maintained by evaporating the frost or moisture and by heating the lens or the camera module.
As one example of the conventionally-used heating means, a camera module was disclosed capable of generating heat by supplying a power to a transparent, heating-capable conductive material, where the conductive material was coated on a lens, and where a separate power was equipped. The conventional art for removing frost or moisture was implemented through coating of a conductive material on a lens surface by an even thickness, where resistance control of the conductive material for generation of heat was performed through adjustment of thickness of conductive material.
However, the heat generation effect may be great when resistance is high under the same voltage/current states, such that the conventional art has suffered from disadvantages of thickly coating the conductive material in order to increase the heat generation effect, whereby there has been a high probability of a photographed image being distorted. Thus, the resistance adjustment through adjustment of coated thickness of conductive material is limited, and therefore, heat generation effect is not that high either.
Furthermore, a current must be supplied using an external power supply due to structural limitation of a camera module, and as a result, it is difficult to apply electrodes to the conductive material by electrically connecting the power with the conductive material.